This invention relates to the mechanisms for deriving power from the ocean's waves.
Many proposals in the past have been developed to utilize the ocean's waves for producing energy; as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos 430,790; 610,790; 3,149,776; 3,983,404; 4,013,379; 4,022,549; 4,172,689; and 4,281,257. Most all of these prior art devices have been floating plants with numerous moving parts. Vulnerability due to storms, loss of energy from the whole plant moving up and down with the swell, too many moving parts, not getting the full kinetic energy from each swell and the inability to obtain large continuous volumes of air have made such previous proposals unsuccessful.